Tig's Visit
by Victorian Lady Cat
Summary: A fictional account of a meeting between Tig and a woman named Drea. Tig and his a few SOA Brothers happen to stop in at her bar and the magic begins.


So quiet. It was her day to open. Drea could feel a trickle of sweat run down between her breasts. She hoped that her long dark hair hadn't begun to frizz in the early morning heat. Quickly, she braided and tied it with the elastic band she always had in her pocket for such moments. Although, it was early June, the ever lengthening days already seemed heavy with the promise of a long steamy summer. "Ah shit" she tought, "It's like a fucking tomb in here this morning and it's only 10!" The air conditioning was old and groaning in the little bar. She was alone as it was still early on this muggy Friday morning. The location of her place, "Parrinello's", was between Charming and the rest of the world and that was a good thing. Lots of traffic on this busy road. Grabbing the bar rag, she went back over the empty tables and pushed in chairs in preparation for the oncoming traffic she knew would trickle in toward lunch time. It had been a long, hard road getting to own this little bar and cafe . Her good food was becoming a draw with the locals already. Good home style Italian. No crap. No fake pizza. Drea had so many ideas for this place. She wanted to offer it to the Sons of Anarchy for one of their meet and greets for starters. Dangerous thought. Lotsa money to be made. Lots of protection from the Mayan M.C. She was affraid of those guys big time. They had pressed her to pay "protection" a few times and were not taking no for an answer. They had already spay painted graffitti on the side wall near the parking lot and broken out a large window. She was always packing these days in anticipation of any surprises they might spring on her.

Her mind drifted back to yesterday afternoon. About him. Some of the Sons of Anarchy M.C. had been on their way home from a run and stopped for food and cold beers. Remembering how silence wrapped around the usual patrons of the bar as they all walked through the door, she smiled ruefully. What a sight! Larger than life! The ones known as Chibs, Juice, Opie, Happy, and Tig took up a large corner booth. Looking around for a bar maid they saw her and waved her over with whistles and waving hands. She could hear the hum of their conversation and laughter. The other patrons relaxed and went back to their beers and food. The hungry men were in high spirits having come in off the road after a good ride. Being short handed, Drea went to wait on them bringing large mugs of ice water and their set ups. As they gave their orders, she was aware of the one named Tig smiling up at her. He was wildly handsome. His gypsy like looks along with being a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC group from Charming made Drea wary but she was determined not to become flustered around them. They are just tough guys in get ups she tought to herself. WoopieFreaknDoo! But still, her hands shook slightly when she met his gaze as he handed her his menu. His icy blue eyes rimmed with heavy black lashes were in stark contrast to deeply tanned face and his flashing smile. Tig had mentally undressed her the moment he turned and saw her."Ah, yessir..gonna taste that one" he thought. He was always tasting the ladies they met up with. Always running out on them after. He was a loner and lived for the Club. He ran his eyes up and down her tiny frame, noting to himself how well built she was yet how she what was known as "a Spinner". Long black hair, tiny waste, big boobs, not too tall. Earthy rather than exotic. Drea was one of those women who didn't realize how beautiful she was. She had been absorbed with the business of survival and making a living since she was fifteen and found herself an orphan. A tough girl but one with brains and heart. Throughout their meal and the pool games shot afterwards, they made no trouble, tipped her well and ignored the other bar patrons. Everything she had heard about them was a direct opposite of their behavior today. What a relief she thought. As she brought them their check, Tig had slipped a one hundred dollar bill onto her tray as he got up to leave murmering into her ear that her he would be back to get the change. Smiling slyly, he ran a finger down her throat slowly then walked away. A chill went through Drea that she could not fight. She swallowed hard as she walked toward the kitchen. As he left, she was not able to take her eyes off his back side as he walked away. Long wavy black hair, lean, mean, tight assed jeans, seasoned Leathers, chain hanging at his waste, the smell of grease, sweat and what was that..Old Spice? Nah..couldn't be. He had assaulted her every sense and need. Drea wanted to forget this memory and told herself he would never come back. Guys like that only want one thing and it isn't a date for the prom. "Shit! I will never be anybody's old lady", she thought. "DangerTroubleBig Trouble ", Drea's mind repeated like a mantra. She knew that like she knew her own name. "I've been alone too long" Drea thought. She relaxed as the roar of their bikes faded away.

The rest of the evening went on as usual. Predictable. Closing at 2 a.m. Drea made her way home and fell into a restless sleep. Finally, she got up, showered and sat staring into her coffee wondering what the hell she was going to do if Tig did come back. Shaking the thought off she rose. She needed to run errands and get to work. As she opened the door to the bar she realized that the air conditioner was not on. "Shit!" She went about her business of making things right in the bar and the small kitchen. As soon as these chores were done and the thoughts of Tig's smile passed, she heard the drone of a bike coming closer and closer. Roaring then silent. Drea froze. The door swung open and he walked into the bar. He stopped to remove his aviator sun glasses and took a moment to adjust his eyes to the dimness. Smiling, walking to her like a panther stalked it's prey. Swiftly. Silently. "No..No..No.." Drea thought in desparation and resolve. She slowly backed up until the pool table hit her in the back. She could go no further. No words. Just that sly smile. No sound. Time had stopped. The air went out of her. She licked her lips. Her body shook in fear and anticipation of what she knew was coming. Tig picked her up and set her on the edge of the pool table, bending to kiss her gently. Her heart was pounding as he ran his lips down her neck and let his hands cup her ample breasts. Drea could feel the heat of his body between her legs. "I can't, I can't, I can't" Drea thought. Inhaling his scent her thoughts became a blur. The room was spinning. He began kissing her slowly, nipping, exploring wildly, tongues flicking, tasting, biting each others lips with each kiss. She could not fight this and began to match his moves. There were no words. No kindness. It was all or nothing. Drea tasted blood in her mouth. She didn't care. Tib ran his hands up and down the front of her blouse taking the collar between his thumbs. He yanked violently at the buttons sending them skittering across the floor. "Oh, shit! Oh..!" Drea thought. Pulling her legs up around his waste, Drea pushed his Leathers off his arms and dug into his back with her nails. In a flash their jeans were off and they tumbled onto the pool table. Tig pinning her hands above her head, began to lick her damp soft skin. Drea moaned. She smelled of clean soap, of peaches, of herself. Tig was suddenly over whelmed with this thought. She was so fucking different he thought. It was all back firing on Tig..this bitch was so ..different. Not just a role in the hay, this one..and Tig could not stop. Nibbling her hardened pink nipples he began licking her body teasingly toward her stomach and Drea moaned. His tongue flicked over her clit. Working his fingers in and out of her throbbing slippery opening, Tig worked her over with his tongue and continued to nip at her clit. Arching her back, Drea ran her hands into his long hair then down his neck to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as she did so. Finally, Tig stopped and kneed her legs wider as he entered her with such force that she screamed out in shock and pain. He put his hand over her mouth and began to murmer into her ear, saying things Drea had only imagined people said to eachother during these moments. She hated it. It scared her. Confused her. No restraints had been necessary. This was all too new for her. He began to kiss her again. Kissing Tig back, she tasted her own juices on his lips but she knew no shame. She didn't care. Tig realized his error as she tore his hand away from her mouth and her body stiffened. He didn't want this to end. "Goddamnit!" Tig thought. He wanted her for however long he could have her. No waiting. Tig pounded into her and she met his hips stroke for stroke. He flipped her on top of his lap. As she straddled him, he reached up and caressed her breasts pinching her hard nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Drea could feel herself tremble and coming close to the edge of sanity. In wild abandon she pumped herself up and down his stiff, wet shaft. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, a moment, a blurr. Finally, when she thought she could take no more, Tig withdrew from her, turning her over, coaxed her onto her knees as he was bending her over. He entered her from the back and sent her into a frenzy as he wildly fucked her. Fingers working her clit and hands running over her body until Drea thought she would loose her mind. Each of them thought in their respective frenzied minds "This can't be happening. Ohh, so GOOD!Can't believe this !". They came together violently, panting. Tig closed eyed and silent. Nostils flaring. Sweat dripping down his chest. Drea's nails were digging into the felt of the pool table, gasping she hung her head down and nearly cried with ecstasy and abandon. A relief she had never known before with the few clumsy boring men she had been with. "I have never made this kind of love before." Drea thought oddly as it ended. They collapsed onto the table together facing eachother. She closed her eyes as the freight train roaring through her body attempted to slow down. Her long hair tumbled all around her shoulders and over the edge of the table. Black as Tig's hair. She opened her olive green eyes and looked in the icy blue eyes that peered at her between half closed eye lids lined in black lashes. A man should not have long eye lashes that good she thought. Finally, he spoke to her.."hey, Sugar, what the hell is your name?" They started to laugh and he kissed her again. As she sat up and struggled off the edge of the table taking care not to leak her juices onto the emerald green felt. Silently, holding her hand up as if to halt him, Drea grabbed her clothes and ran into the Ladies Room. In a few minutes, she walked back into the bar. Cool, composed, slow. She was aware of some old blues lament playing on the juke box. Tig sat at the end of the bar. He felt himself harden again as he saw the fluid way she walked into the dimness of the room. "This one is different. I guess she's a keeper. I'm screwed.." he thought. She drew a large draft and set it before him. Drea spoke finally "Drea, my name is Drea Parrinello". She walked over to the cash register and opened it. Walked over to him, silently counting out his change from yesterday, set the money down next to the sweating stein of beer. He looked up at her and as their eyes met, they both started to laugh. It wasn't over. It will never be over.


End file.
